1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter arrangement which includes a directed voltage circuit and at least one inverter circuit.
2. Discussion of Background
Prior art is known from the publication by W. McMurray, Circuit d'aide a la commutation des GTO (circuit using GTO switching), in the French journal: electronique de PUISSANCE 11, September 1985, pages 12 and 13. In that publication, an inverter circuit with 2 GTO thyristors is specified which are connected in series via a reactor. The load is connected to the center tap of the reactor. The snubber capacitors and snubber diodes of the two GTO thyristors are connected to one another via a discharge resistor. In order to minimize parasitic inductances, a capacitor is provided on the direct voltage side of the inverter.